In a known gas measurement sensor described, for example, in published German patent document DE 101 32 828, the contacting between the at least one contact surface and the at least one conductor element is created by a contact holder that uses a spring element to press the at least one conductor element onto the contact surface. The at least one conductor element is connected via a crimp connection to a connecting line with which the sensor element can be connected to an electronic control device, as described, for example, in published German patent document DE 195 42 650.